Rainbowshine
Rainbowshine is a female Pegasus pony with a wisteria coat, pink lace mane and tail with baby pink streaks, charm pink eyes, and a cutie mark of a rainbow. The show does not name her, but she receives her name from merchandise. She shares her design with "Dizzy Twister". She has brief speaking roles in Winter Wrap Up, Sonic Rainboom and Rainbow Falls.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Rainbowshine is commonly featured as a background pony in Ponyville and Cloudsdale. Her first appearance is in episode 1 where she hovers inside the Ponyville town hall, awaiting the start of the Summer Sun Celebration. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, she starts off as a member of the weather team before suddenly changing to the plant team late in the song and then right back to the weather team near the end. She is one of the ponies sent by Rainbow Dash to retrieve the southern birds—the other ponies include "Raindrops", "Cloud Kicker", and Sprinkle Medley. She delivers her first spoken line upon her return, although she appears plenty of times still in Ponyville before that moment. In Sonic Rainboom, she appears in Cloudsdale's weather factory, working in all three sections. Here she has her second speaking role: after seeing her beautiful gossamer wings, she suggests that Rarity should enter the Best Young Flyer competition. Rainbowshine frequently appears in Hurricane Fluttershy. She is one of the many Pegasi that help create the tornado for Cloudsdale. She is one of the many guests in A Canterlot Wedding, and is last seen throwing confetti as Shining Armor and Princess Cadance leave in their coach. Rainbowshine appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. In Rainbow Falls, she participates on a relay team with "Dizzy Twister" and "Spectrum", and they qualify at the end of the trials. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Merchandise A mini-figure toy Pegasus named Rainbowshine was released as part of the third wave of mystery packs in January 2012. The toy uses the Rainbow Dash mold but features the background character's color scheme and a cutie mark similar to the background character's (differing in the rainbow's topmost arc, which is purple instead of blue). Her name comes from the mystery pack collector card. According to the European mystery pack collector card, Rainbowshine "loves to leap". The U.S. mystery pack collector card lists Rainbowshine's name with a trademark symbol and has a longer description reading, "RAINBOWSHINE loves to leap into the sky!" Rainbowshine, along with a host of characters from the show, appears on the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster. She is behind Big McIntosh, smiling with her mouth wide open. Rainbowshine also appears with her name listed with a trademark symbol in Enterplay's collectible card game, which is the first time that she is simultaneously referred to by name and depicted with the same design and cutie mark coloration as in the show. Her cards α #16 C and α #ƒ10 both give her the description "Rainbowshine works on both the Ponyville weather team and at the Cloudsdale weather factory. It's quite the daily commute, but she says it's worth the climate control experience." Quotes Gallery See also *List of ponies References es:Rainbow Shine it:Rainbowshine pl:Rainbowshine ru:Рэйнбоушайн